


(Un)tying The Knot

by dizzydizney



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzydizney/pseuds/dizzydizney
Summary: Evie has an emergency. Luckily Ben is there to come to her aid.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	(Un)tying The Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill. Come see me at dizzydizney on tumblr if you'd like to make a request!

Ben and Evie stumbled their way into the house, clinging on to one another for support. Evie, because she’d had a little too much to drink at the party they just came from, and Ben because he didn’t want to risk his partner losing her step and taking a nasty fall. They were both in high spirits, laughing together and singing the last song they’d danced to before calling it a night.

“Alright, up we go,” Ben said, his arm secure around Evie’s waist as they started up the stairs to their bedroom. “Slow steps, nice and steady…”

“I’ve got it,” Evie said, rolling her eyes fondly at Ben. “‘m not gonna fall. I’m a big girl.”

“Right, a big girl that had one too many big drinks tonight,” he laughed. He loosened his grip a little when they reached the second floor landing. 

“You were drinking too,” she replied, turning to face Ben and reaching up to poke her finger into his chest. “At least I thought you were drunk, the way you were dancing.”

“Hey!” Ben exclaimed with a laugh, reaching up to take Evie’s hand. “I thought you loved my dancing?” She smiled sweetly at him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute…” She pulled her hand out of his grip to reach up and cradle his jaw, pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. Ben’s hands slid down to her waist, holding her tight and kissing her back for a few moments before pulling away. 

“Come on, we need to get you to bed,” he said, resuming their walk to the bedroom.

“Ooh, straight to the point, huh?”

“For sleeping,” Ben clarified immediately. Evie usually made for a pretty flirty drunk, but Ben never returned her advances when he was sober.

“Aww, fine,” Evie pouted, letting herself be half carried into their bedroom. She walked over to her vanity and plopped down, eager to take off her makeup and let her hair down. Ben pressed a kiss to her temple before heading off to the bathroom to wash up, sure that Evie had a handle on things now.

He stripped out of his more restrictive party clothes and pulled on a comfortable t-shirt to sleep in. Combed through his hair to break it up from what little amount of product he had in it, brushed his teeth, washed his face. He was just patting his face dry when a cry from the next room startled him out of his routine. 

“Ben, help!” He dropped the towel and rushed to the door, images flashing through his mind of what could be wrong. Everything from Evie seeing a spider that he needed to get rid of, to Evie sprawled out on the floor with a broken ankle because she tried walking alone in those ridiculously high heels of hers.

The only thing he didn’t expect was to see her sitting at her vanity in almost the exact position he’d left her in. Her hands in her hair, a pout on her ruby red lips as she looked at Ben in the mirror. “Help,” she said again, her voice smaller and softer this time.

“What is it?” he asked, a little out of breath just from the adrenaline rush of thinking there was some urgent emergency involving his girlfriend. He walked over to Evie’s vanity, realizing she was holding one of the tiny braids that had decorated her elaborate updo of the night.

“It’s all tangled,” she huffed frustratedly, turning to look up at Ben. “Can you take care of it? I can barely see what I’m doing here…”

Ben let out a breath of relief, happy that this was all the emergency turned out to be. “Of course…” he murmured, a soft smile on his face as he reached for one of Evie’s combs. He very carefully combed through the knot she’d accidentally made, not stopping until her hair was smoothed out again. He undid the rest of the braid and combed through it, before moving onto the next one. Working quickly and methodically but still being as gentle as possible, not wanting the comb to snag and tug uncomfortably at Evie’s hair. 

Evie, meanwhile, had plucked out one of her makeup wipes and set to work on cleaning her face. Though she kept her eyes on Ben’s reflection. Smiling to herself at how seriously he was taking this, and how hard he looked like he was working. “I love you…”

“Hmm? Oh…” Ben smiled as Evie’s words caught up to him, and he glanced up to meet her eyes in the mirror. “I love you, too.”

“I love that you’re always willing to take care of me…”

“Hey, I’m just doing my boyfriend-ly duties here. All part of the job,” he chuckled, giving her a playful wink. He finished up on the last braid, then traded the comb for Evie’s brush to make sure her hair was completely worked through and tangle free. “Alright, I think you’re all set,” he told her a few minutes later, setting the brush back down. “Anything else you need help with?”

Evie hummed as she thought about it, before turning in her chair and holding up one of her feet. Ben just laughed before kneeling down in front of her to get her stilettos off. When those were out of the way, she stood again and turned her back to Ben, and he unzipped her dress to get her out of it. As Evie went to change into her nightgown, Ben hung the dress up in the closet and put away her shoes.

They fell into bed together soon after, with Ben laying on his side and Evie draped over him from behind. She hugged him tight, nuzzling her face in his neck and breathing him in.

“Thanks for taking care of me tonight…” she whispered, already starting to doze off.

Ben smiled, gently raising one of her hands up to kiss over her knuckles. “You know I’ll always be here to help…”


End file.
